1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door device mounted to an opening of a body of a vehicle so as to be able to open and close, the sliding door device being driven in an open and close direction by means of a provided cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An elastic weather strip undergoes an elastic deformation to come into contact with a sliding door of a sliding door device when the sliding door moves to a completely closed position.
Accordingly, required is force for elastically deforming the weather strip in the vicinity of the completely closed position in addition to normal driving force in the case of moving the sliding door to the completely closed position.
As a sliding door device driven with large force in moving to the completely closed position, proposed has been a sliding door described in the following patent reference 1.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-7-113373 (FIG. 2)
The sliding door described in Patent Reference 1, however, requires two large diametral drums and two small diametral drums. This causes problems that a mechanism is complicated and the device is large-scaled and increased in weight.
Further, large tension operates on the cable in the vicinity of the completely closed position of the sliding door. This requires a cable of high strength. Moreover, components forming a mechanism for driving the cable and a place for providing the mechanism should also be of high strength. This causes a problem of high cost.